Sexual Healing
by ObscurelyScout
Summary: Thank you Obscurely Scout for letting me use your page to post my crappy porn.  Summary-  Kyle and Stan get it on sooner or later


Years from their youthful days in elementary school, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny Mccormick had all graduated from South Park High School. It was already the summer they were to set out to collage or just lay back with their parents. Kyle was a studious kid who knew his way around the books, but at the moment he was having a stressful time picking a college. He was a little overwhelmed to say the least. On the other hand, his best friend Stan Marsh was going to stay in town and attend the state university. This was the same Stan who had gone out with Wendy TestaBurger up to freshman year but realized he was gay on the night the two were to do it.

Today, Kyle needed to relax from all the fuss and attitude his mom was giving him about finding a college. The Jewish boy was on his way out after getting a smack in the head from his mom. He was glad to be out of the house and on his way over to Stan's. He pulled up at the collar of his favorite orange coat and pulled on the flaps of his green hat, warming himself up in the Colorado summer. He was making his way over to his friend's house at a rather rapid pace. Suddenly he was jumped. After all those years, Cartman hadn't changed, he was still fat and he still hated Jews. He and Butters began beating Kyle up, making a scene on the sidewalk. This was more of an annual thing; Cartman would always get the oblivious blonde headed boy to somehow bang up Kyle so they could torture him. The two boys pulled the struggling redhead into and alley and began to strip him. Cartman told Butters that this was to find money or things they could steal, but there were ulterior motives.

After they had torn the coat from Kyle's back, they wrapped it around his arms, assuring he wouldn't get away. At this point, Cartman would always instruct Butters to leave, and he always did what he was told. Cartman pushed Kyle down onto his back, and unzipped his own pants, sitting on Kyle's bare chest. He pulled out his junk which was a little below average size. Kyle was still able to laugh at it, even with all the pain he felt.

Cartman slapped Kyle with a striking blow, "Stop laughing you faggot Jew! Do as you're told and suck my balls!" Kyle pursed his lips and struggled under the fat-ass kid's weight, crushing on his ribs. Cartman let one hand go of his hardened dick and grabbed the Jew's nose, holding it shut so he wouldn't breathe. After a moment, Kyle opened his mouth, gasping for air and received a mouth full of penis. It slid down his throat and he choked. He tried to cough and almost bit Cartman's dick off if his gloves hadn't been shoved in the sides of his mouth to keep him from closing his jaws. Kyle kicked his feet into the air and coughed as the fat-ass slipped his dick out and thrust it back into Kyle's fleshy mouth. As hard as Kyle tried, he couldn't remove the weight from his chest or get himself out of the situation. His screams were muffled by dick or choked by a cough.

Luckily, the cries were heard. Kenny happened to be looking for Kyle and was just at his house, now heading to Stan's, from where Mrs. Broflovski had told him to go. He ran into the alleyway and knocked Cartman off his Jewish joyride.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kenny asked astounded by what he saw next. Kyle's face was stuffed with soggy green gloves and lying half naked in freezing snow, tied up with his orange jacket, while the heavy weight, knocked onto the floor, having his weapon totally exposed and ready, was jacking off.

"Kenny, I don't think you know this….. But… Kyle is a prostitute!" Cartman said as he got up, zipping his pants and pointing accusingly at the wriggling Jew, "Now if you don't mind, I came here to get my money's worth!" He smiled, enjoying the power of his lie.

"Kyle has a job! He wouldn't need to be a prostitute you fat-ass!" Kenny said as he bent over, pulling the gloves out of the redheads mouth.

"The fat-ass raped me!" Kyle sat up, glaring at Eric. Kenny was trying to untie Kyle's hands but Kyle was struggling too much, trying to get his hands out quicker to beat up the rapist.

"Whoa! No need to wrongly blame me for something you wanted me to do." He said backing out of the alley. He then turned and made a run for it, leaving the two boys behind to clean up his mess. Kenny Finally untied the coat from Kyle's hands and Kyle finally got the chance to thank Kenny, "Thanks dude, I appreciate it."

"So what happened?" Kenny asked quietly, afraid to find out that Kyle was going into shock.

"The bastard raped me again, couldn't you tell? I'm not into that kinky shit." Kyle said angrily, slipping on his coat, "This was supposed to be a stress free day and Cartman goes and rapes me with his small ass dick once again."

"This isn't the first time?" Kenny laughed getting up. He looked down at Kyle wasn't enjoying the moment.

"He fucking took my facial virginity. For example, remember when I had gotten that sore throat in summer back in seventh grade? Yea, that was McFat-ass's first time at trying that. He's as gentle as rubbing your face against sandpaper." Kyle stood up and began walking, hearing Kenny's laughter echo through the narrow passage. He stepped outside into the sun and pulled a pubic hair from his mouth.

As Kyle turned the corner, Kenny jumped out of the alley after him, "Wait, want me to escort you? Cartman is crafty, and I can be here to help." He smiled and jabbed at the Jew's side with his elbow. Kyle shrugged, "Sure, why the fuck not?" Kenny walked along side his friend for a while, keeping a look out. Kyle observed the shorter blonde hair boy and smiled, "You know, I like you better with your hood down. It's nice to see your hair and hear you talk without being muffled." Kenny shrugged, "I like my hood up. You may not know this about me, but I have a miniature house built in my hood, I hide porn magazines in there and shit. It's pretty great." They both chuckled at the joke and had similar moments up to the doorstep of Stan's green, wooden house.

They both lingered there for a moment to say their good-byes. The two stuck a hand out and gripped them for a handshake and then pulled in for a bro hug. Kenny slightly pulled away from the redhead to look into his eyes and then kissed him passionately on the lips before running off. It was something Kenny had looked forward to doing. Kyle rubbed the salvia from his lips, slightly disgusted and knocked on the door. Stan almost immediately opened the entrance and let Kyle in, "Dude, where were you? I've been waiting for an hour."

Kyle sighed, "Oh you know, just the usual, on my way to your house, was bothered by Cartman, was raped, was rescued, and then I was brought over here by Kenny, who happened to want to mash his face into mine." Stan's eyes widened, "Here dude, this isn't the place, let's talk about it in my room." Kyle nodded and they both ran up the stairs and into Stan's room. Kyle closed the door behind him and sat down on Stan's bed, Stan sat down on his rolling chair, "Cartman raped you?"

"Chill dude, not so loud. I told you this before." Kyle hushed his friend who sat across from him, spinning around on the chair.

"So is everything okay, you hurt?" Stan asked, getting to his feet to inspect his friend.

"No. I just have a slight case of rope burn on my hands. He tied my jacket around my hands and stripped me of my shirt, laid me in the snow and forced me to give him a blow job." Kyle explained, getting the same feeling of anger again. Stan stood there for a moment and pictured it. Suddenly his pants became tight and he looked down to see he grew a bulge. Kyle was surprised, "Dude, how'd you get that?" He asked nearly touching it because of Stan's distance to Kyle. Stan's face flushed and he backed up, "Oh dude, I'm sorry, it just happened!"

Kyle was okay with it. For the first time he was turned on with his friend and smiled, "You were thinking of me… Weren't you?"

"DUDE!.. No? Yes? Maybe?... Yes." Stan fumbled with his words trying to get the truth out. Kyle was his best friend, he would tell him anything. Kyle couldn't keep the chuckles in and bluntly laughed into Stan's face. The black haired kid didn't appreciate it and sat back down to his computer, "Whatever dude… I can't help finding that shit hot." He closed down a few web pages quickly, passing a porn site on his way to his desktop. Stan suddenly got an idea, "DUDE! I know a great stress reliever!" He shot out as he spun around in his chair to face Kyle. Kyle bluntly faked his enthusiasm as he leaned forward like a peppy cheerleader, "What?"

"Haha Kyle Broflovski. Now, I just want to put his into your feeble mind, that this is just a suggestion!" Stan spun around in his chair with eagerness.

"My feeble mind has comprehended this, so what's your idea?" Kyle sat back on the bed making himself comfortable while he waited for Stan's reply. The dark hair boy was hesitating on responding, he was afraid of Kyle's response.

"Here, let me see if you can guess." Stan concluded that this would be the best way to tell Kyle and pulled up a YouTube page, clicking his way to find the right song. Suddenly the instrumentals started and the face of the redheaded boy perked, "Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye?" Stan nodded and began to chuckle as the easy tunes of a smooth voiced black man flowed through the room. The speakers boomed along to the beats as words came into place, "Baby, I'm hot just like an oven, I need some lovin'. And baby I can't hold it much longer, it's getting stronger and stronger. And when I get that feeling, I want sexual healing."

When the title of the song popped into the lyrics, Kyle took a wild guess, "You want to 'Sexualy Heal' me?" Stan put on a serious face and nodded, letting a chuckle escape his composure.

"Dude, that's fucking gay!" Kyle burst out yelling as stood up.

"No dude, haven't you heard? Sex solves a lot of problems and is a great stress reliever! And besides, I have a boner to chill."

"That's gross. That's just plain gross. I'm not sucking the shit you pee from. Pee is fucking gross."

"Where do you think girls pee from shit head?"

"…" Kyle hesitated. He knew Stan was right, and since he didn't get to watch any porn at his house, then maybe this could be a quick cure. Stan raised an eyebrow and lifted the corners of his lips into a sly smile, "I think we both need it, don't we?"

"But you're not a chick… I'm not sure I can do it with a dude…" The redheaded boy plopped back down on the bed, he was feeling nervous and his palms were sweating. There was a pause and then there was the creeks of the chair as the boy stepped from his computer and sat down on the bed next to his best friend. He placed one hand on the Jewish boy's pants and rubbed his hand up one of his thighs, rubbing the contours of the leg. Kyle shook his head slowly but kept silent, stunned by this moment. Stan's hand fumbled on the zipper as he heard his friend take a deep breath in.

"Don't worry dude, just pretend I'm a chick if you have to." Stan's smile was bright and inviting enough to lure Kyle into the moment. He clenched his teeth and unclenched them. His pants had been opened up and so he kicked them off of his legs and onto the carpeted ground. He looked at Stan who had taken his pants off at the same time Kyle did. The difference between their bodies was minor; the black haired boy was just a bit more toned then his Jewish friend.

Kyle wasn't sure what to do in this situation which made him glad he wasn't with an actual girl. Stan placed his hand back on the boy's boxers and began to feel what was inside. Kyle looked up to Stan and clenched his teeth. He threw his head back and let a moan slip from under his breath. Stan fondled the boy for his arousal.

"You're huge, dude." Stan bit his lip when he revealed the information. He became well aware that his was a few inches smaller and that he was jealous. Kyle shrugged and rocked his hips into Stan's hand, urging him to go on. Stan slid his hand up Kyle's chest and pushed the boy to lie on the blue sheeted bed. Stan then slipped his tongue across the boy's chest, reaching his neck and then kissing the sides. He didn't miss a chance to soak the boy's body in his warm saliva. Kyle was left helpless to the things he felt and let a moan slip through his clenched teeth. Stan mashed his face into Kyle's shutting him up. When he pulled his face away, Kyle's eyes were wide open. They were both speechless until the Jew picked his body off the bed and moved it into Stan's. The two faces collided, pushing their mouths together. Their tongues slipped through each other's mouths. Stan pushed Kyle's body back into the bed and leaned over him, grabbing at his face in passion. His tongue forced its way into his friend's mouth, advancing at all the sides of his jaw. As much as the redhead tried, he couldn't make his way into his friend's mouth as Stan mulled the boy's tongue with his. Stan rubbed his tongue against Kyle's and breathed his hot breath onto Kyle's face. The moment was nothing like they had ever seen in movies. They never pulled their faces away, but instead exchanged their air on the other's lip.

Stan was the first to pull away. He had felt his friend bump hips with him enough to know what the redhead wanted. He moved back down to Kyle's lower half, rubbing his arms across the tensed body, squeezing at his sides. Stan's hands grabbed the boy's boxers and pulled them past his ankles, showing the extent of what Kyle had been hiding under his green pants and underwear. Stan grabbed the wooden hard dick in one hand, and reached for his with his other hand. He began to rub himself as his mouth came into contact with Kyle's fifth limb. He put his tongue onto the top of it and began encircling the mass with his tonsil. Kyle grabbed the bed cover in his fists and clenched his teeth. It felt better than great with Stan being so gentle. Suddenly the black hair on the boy's head bobbed down as his whole mouth moved to engulf the dick. Kyle let one hand go of the bed to grab onto Stan's charcoal hair. Kyle became slightly force full and pushed the boy's head down as far as his throat could swallow the mass. When Kyle loosened his hand, Stan surfaced, gasping for air.

"What was that dude? My mouth wasn't made for swallowing man meat." Stan heaved.

"Sorry, I lost control of myself… Does it hurt?" Kyle asked as he sat up. Stan shook his head, "Dude, its okay, just remember, I have a gag reflex alright?" Kyle nodded his head and Stan got back into position to go back to his work. Kyle peered down at Stan who had been rubbing himself since this started. The redhead moved himself awkwardly, trying to act dominate for once. He pushed Stan to the floor, causing him to bump his head with the desk.

"FUCK DUDE!" Stan jolted himself upwards in pain, pushing the kid off him. Kyle sat back on the carpeted ground, hitting his back to the bed.

"I'm not a girl dude; I can handle shit myself too." Kyle found the words easy to expel from him while Stan rubbed his head as he looked at the Jewish boy. Stan's lips pulled up on the corners of his face and he leaned in closer to Kyle, "Fine, then suck it you faggot Jew." Stan motioned to the lower half of himself like he was bestowing riches to Kyle's ungrateful self.

Kyle tried to be manly and pushed Stan back onto the floor, making sure to avoid the desk. He moved himself down to Stan's lower half and grabbed onto his package with one hand. He nervously placed his lips onto the top of Stan's dick and smothered it with his mouth. Kyle fumbled around with the thing for a long while, trying to make the best of it for Stan.

Stan hadn't opened his mouth for a single moan; instead he sat up and grabbed Kyle by the afro. He pulled his head into his friends and pushed their lips together. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss Kyle had received, this kiss was rough, pushed together and slightly painful. Stan's tongue fought with Kyle's and adventured through Kyle's mouth like before, making it harder than ever to get a taste of Marsh's insides. Stan grabbed onto the Jew's hair and pressed their faces further together. Once the Black haired boy had to pull away, his words came out in gasps but wanting, "Fuck me."

"Dude what?" Kyle's face was priceless. He hadn't been expecting to go this far with his best friend. Stan furrowed his eyebrows, "Fuck me!" His voiced rose, it was demanding.

"I… I don't know how." Kyle cut the eye contact and looked at the floor, "I haven't done it before."

Stan sighed, he didn't have the time for whiney bitches, "Look, just put 'THAT'-"He said pointing to Kyle's dick, "-In my ass. Plain and simple, you got it?"

This was not an okay thing to be doing. This wasn't an okay to be doing with another man, not his best friend, and not like this. On the other hand, Kyle wanted to and so did Stan. The end result wasn't spoken in words but with a nod of red hair. Stan slid himself out from under his friend and walked to the comfortable bead and plopped down with his back on to the blue cover. Kyle walked after him and stopped, placing himself in-between Stan's legs that were hanging off the bed.

"You know dude, you do some nasty things with your ass, you sure we should be doing this?"

"Are you seriously second-guessing yourself now? I'm a hot ass chick spreading for you, what are you going to do?"

"Well, it's sort of hard not to think about it, and it's really hard seeing you as a hot chick!"

"Listen, we both really need this, so could you just do it already?"

Kyle didn't speak, he did. He forced his way into his friend slowly. He could feel the warm hot insides of Stan and as they clamped down on his dick.

"You're so fucking tight." He said wincing.

Stan was tearing his nails into the bed, clenching his fists into the sheets letting out a pained moan, "Nggghhhhh." He nodded. Kyle was ready to stop and began to move himself away but Stan had wrapped his legs around the Jewish boy like shackles, "Keep going…!" There was a slight sense of urgency in his voice as his legs wrapped tighter around Kyle's waist, forcing him in on his friend. Stan grabbed one of Kyle's hands and directed it onto his neglected dick, forcing him to rub it as he was penetrated further. Soon Kyle had reached the end of the road on how far he could enter. He began to pull back as his friend's back curved up in a sense of pain and pleasure. Kyle felt it too, more pleasure than pain and quickly got the hang of it. He swung his hips in and out faster, causing his friend to bend his body in new directions as his eyes stayed closed and his hands gripped on the bed fabric. Moans escaped his mouth more frequently and Kyle quickened his pace on the dick he was handling. He gripped it tighter in his fist and motioned in an up and down motion at the rhythm of his hips.

Kyle picked up more speed and was forcing his way farther into Stan's ass each time. Stan let out a loud moan and cum found its way onto Stan's toned chest. Suddenly Stan could feel Kyle let go inside him, leaving sperm in him with no space to go. Kyle pulled out with a lot of the splooge following his dick, but sure enough, he wasn't stressed out. He was relieved and happier. Stan sat up and pulled his arms around Kyle and kissed him tenderly, "He have to do this more often…"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Stan, Kyle, are you boys alright?"

"Kyle, put your pants on, quick!" Stan whispered, punching his friend's arm.

THE END


End file.
